Examples of known conventional interpolation methods for increasing the number of pixels by interpolating pixels of bitmap images include the nearest neighbor method, the bilinear method (linear interpolation method), the bicubic method (cubic convolution interpolation method), and the like (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).